poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thunderwing timeline (MLPTP: TCRM)
This is how The Thunderwing timeline goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Cutie Re-Mark. Spike, Optimus, and Starlight arrive in the Everfree Forest Starlight Glimmer: The Everfree Forest? Optimus Prime: Well, that is strange. Spike: Very strange. Twilight Sparkle: Why would the map bring us here? Timber Wolves appear and attack them Twilight Sparkle: Timber Wolves! Spike: What do we do? Optimus Prime: out his gun You run, I'll hold them off. Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Spike, and Starlight run while Optimus fights the Timber Wolves manages to fight them off Starlight Glimmer: Whoa. That was fast. Optimus Prime: I told you. Spike: Wait. Hold on, guys. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Spike? see a castle in the distance Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Spike: Wow. Optimus Prime: Since when the Princesses referbish their castle? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know. head over to it open the door and find the hallway is abandoned Starlight Glimmer: Who would decorate the castle so beautifully and just leave it? Optimus Prime: I do not know. Spike: Nor do I. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, look. There's Rarity. see Rarity doing some dusting Starlight Glimmer: We came here through time travel. Optimus Prime: Pursuing her brother. Spike: He's trying to alter the past. Twilight Sparkle: And we're trying to stop him. Thunderwing: Time travel? look up and see Thunderwing sitting on his throne Thunderwing: Now that's something I like to see. flies down Thunderwing: Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time. look at each other and nod Twilight Sparkle: Well, you see. Spike: Somepony used it. Optimus Prime: And we are trying to get it back. Starlight Glimmer: Before he transforms the space time continuem. Thunderwing: Nobody in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time. Spike: Your kingdom? Thunderwing: Who else? Spike: Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. scoffs Thunderwing: Banished! Twilight Sparkle: What?! Spike: What?! Optimus Prime: What?! Starlight Glimmer: What?! Thunderwing: Now, reveal the source of this time magic to me. Twilight Sparkle: We can take you to it, but you'll have to get past the Timber Wolves. Starlight Glimmer: She's right. Thunderwing: I am the ruler of all of Equestria. Do you think I can't deal with Timber Wolves? Twilight Sparkle: No. We know you can. Starlight Glimmer: Just try to be tempted to much. Thunderwing: And if you were thinking of trying to escape....chains up Spike and Optimus...it would be very unfortunate for your friends. they head for the Cutie Map, Thunderwing blasting a Timber Wolf out of their way as they walk Thunderwing: How does it work? Twilight Sparkle: A pony from our time used this spell to travel back and change the past. Starlight Glimmer: And that pony is my brother. Thunderwing: And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found and my reign lasts forever! Twilight Sparkle: No it won't! Starlight Glimmer: Forget it! Thunderwing: What?! Twilight Sparkle: We don't have it. Starlight Glimmer: If you want it, you'll have to ask the pony who has it. Thunderwing: Very well. attacks Starlight and Twilight frees Optimus and Spike guard bot shows up and it's about to attack when Optimus pounces on it, knocking off its helmet, revealing the face of Arcee